


Ghastly

by methylviolet10b



Series: October Spooktacular 2015 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, October Spooktacular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has perfectly good reasons for despising the general public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghastly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October Spooktacular over on Watson's Woes.
> 
> Warnings: Random character musings. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a complete rush. You have been warned.

John wonders why I hold the general public in such low esteem. And when I say ‘general public’, I mean most everyone who is not John Watson, Emma Hudson, and sometimes Greg Lestrade.  
  
It is painfully obvious if he would only look. For I see how the world in general treats these few people I esteem.  
  
Treats John Watson, a doctor and a soldier, who has survived more than almost anyone I have ever known. He has been tossed away with ghastly disregard by all who should have _known_ his worth: his family, his colleagues, the organization he swore to serve.  
  
Treats Mrs Hudson, former dancer, keen student of human nature, and survivor of abysmal domestic horrors. She is routinely dismissed and underestimated by everyone, simply because she is a woman and aged past what society deems worthwhile in a female.  
  
Treats Greg Lestrade, a member of New Scotland Yard with a higher success rate than any of his colleagues, and the _only_ one capable of seeing past a starving junkie’s appearance and listening to the cold, reasoned facts spilling from his lips.  
  
No, it is no wonder that I despise the puerile general public. The real marvel is that I look past all their petty imperfections and continue to find them all – victim, criminal, and innocent alike – worth the bother.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted October 31, 2015


End file.
